


【顾长】云岫（十一）《初霁》

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 合集云岫第十一篇，这是辆假车2333
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 1





	【顾长】云岫（十一）《初霁》

《初霁》 

那一天，两个人到最后都几乎脱力，长庚不知道顾昀要了几次，只知道到最后自己整个身体像是被车轮轧过一样，全身的关节咯吱作响，腰更是直接断为两截一般，一动就酸疼得跌回床上，身下那处更是火辣辣难以言说的疼痛。他苦笑着瞟了自己一眼，顿时惨不忍睹地撇过了头，胸前和肩膀多了几处青紫的咬痕，浑身自脖子开始，布满了密密麻麻的暗红吻痕，那人就像凶猛的犬科动物一般，一言不发，丝毫不怜惜地啃咬深吮。 

到最后，他甚至他睡着了还在占有着。长庚低头，略带甜蜜地看了看那人霸道环紧自己的手臂。 

等等！ 

他一向光洁如玉的臂膀上，怎么会有这么长一道疤痕？ 

长庚不可置信地伸手，像是怕弄疼他一般，轻轻碰了碰那道早已痊愈的疤痕，他暗暗吸一口气，推开身后那人，打算看看他身上有没有别的伤痕。 

这一看不要紧，他被自己眼睛看到的景象惊得呆住了。 

是了，那人这几年不要命地挣军功，怎么可能不受伤？ 

自己真是……长庚恨不能抽自己几个耳光！ 

之前两个人胡天海地荒唐一通，起初顾昀没有脱上衣，后来大多是他一言不发按住自己从身后进入，他竟到现在才看清，这人的身体有多少道可怖的疤痕。 

他颤抖着伸出手，还没碰到那些旧伤，声音先破了功，“子熹……这些伤……” 

顾昀其实并未完全睡着，他见了人，克制不住自己发疯了一回，看着那人在自己身下融化、婉转承欢，却觉得眼前的人离自己的世界无比遥远，他恨这种雾里看花一样的不切实感，他恨漫长的四年过去，他可悲地发现自己仍是只愿意和这个人上床，他恨自己对自己的无能为力。 

此刻乍然听那人颤着声音问自己身上的陈年旧伤，他心头那座未融化的冰山再次破开海面浮了上来。 

这些年他为了麻痹自己拼命往上爬，为了早日拿到云岫营无所不用其极。独自一人午夜梦回，总有那双微带蓝色的眼睛，醒来时高高耸立的昂扬，和自己无处发泄的愤懑。 

他想起那一次，自己出任务归来，驱车来到江边，偶然看到头顶一架飞机飞过。那一刻他突然悲从中来，原来，最遥远的距离，不是我站在地面仰望载着你的飞机腾空而起，而是，望着天空，不知道哪一架飞机上，载着我爱的人归来。 

这些年他恨来恨去，其实只有自己最明白，他不是恨长庚的不告而别，不是恨那人自作主张单方面分手，更不是恨他这么多年杳无音信。 

他只是恨自己。 

恨当年自己没有能力护住他。 

恨当初自己一个任性的决定，害长庚吃了这样多的苦。 

恨当时的自己，没有让长庚觉得安全，安全到可以全心信任依赖。 

这些纷杂的思绪一时如清晨睡醒时那一撮按压不下去的倔强头发，惹得他更加心烦意乱，他猛然起身，胡乱套上皱巴巴的衣服，打开门头也不回地离开。 

沉闷的关门声重重砸在长庚心上，他慢慢坐起，看了一眼身下皱巴巴湿透了的床单，苦笑着摇了摇头。 

还是，恨我么？ 

他慢慢起身，简单收拾了一番，打电话吩咐助理帮自己买两身衣服，他拉开窗帘，打开窗户，让室内那股惹人遐想的味道淡去，这才打电话到前台，吩咐来人换床单，准备点简单饭菜。 

华灯初上，已是晚上八点多。他忍着疼痛泡了个澡，换上干净衣服，刚刚吃完饭，电话就响了起来。 

是沈易。 

长庚讶然，他回国的消息沈大哥知道，按理他没事是不会主动找自己的，难道是？？？ 

长庚的心突然开始狂跳，他按下接通键，气息不稳道：“喂？！” 

“长庚，我是沈易，有件事要告诉你，不过你一定要冷静，刚刚陈医生给我打电话，子熹去酒吧喝酒，晕倒在里面，你别急这会已经送医院了，喂？喂？！！！” 

从听到“晕倒”两个字，长庚的心就如被一只看不见的手狠狠揪住，哪里还冷静得下来？他大脑一片空白，根本没有想法，只知道本能地拎起外套就出门，直到把车子开出地下停车场，才想起根本没有问沈易顾昀在哪家医院。 

他只好再打过去，问清医院地址，这才一踩油门开了出去。 

胃病是顾昀的老毛病了。长庚刚离开的那段时间，他每天都要喝点酒才能睡着，渐渐地量越来越大，最后发展到直接晕倒在酒吧，被沈易捏着鼻子送到了医院。 

从那以后他基本没有再碰过酒，一来他要回军区，不能碰酒，二来顾昀觉得，借酒浇愁，实在是懦夫行为，他不屑。 

然而一碰到长庚，什么理智自律就好像集体抛弃了他——从长庚住处离开后，他觉得自己脑海里简直一团乱麻，直接停止思考，等意识过来的时候，已经再一次丢人地喝进了医院。 

结果他一睁眼，立刻被吓得出了一层冷汗。 

他怎么在这？不是叮嘱沈季平那废物别告诉他吗？ 

此刻的长庚犹如一只做错事的小狗，红着眼看着顾昀：“子熹，你疼不疼？” 

顾昀：“……” 

这叫自己怎么回答？ 

顾昀的沉默令长庚更慌了，他一把扯住顾昀的被子，“子熹，你说句话，别不理我，好不好？” 

长庚的脑子嗡嗡地乱成一片，顾昀苍白的唇色，吊在空中滴答滴答的点滴，还有医院里特有的消毒水的味道，令他觉得恍如隔世——四年前也是这样的情景，顾昀喝了药沉沉睡去，自己枯坐床前半夜，下了那样的决心，在他微微颤动的睫毛上轻轻一吻，最后看那人一眼，转身离开。 

真的，是错了么？ 

“子熹，你饿不饿？要不我借厨房给你煮点粥？很快就好！” 

顾昀闻言不由放柔了目光，他还记得自己喜欢吃他做的饭，这一丝温情使得他终于开了口，“长庚，跟我说说行吗？” 

长庚扯着被子的手一顿，他心知肚明，知道顾昀要问的是什么，只是，要如何说起？ 

顾昀也不催，心平气和看着他，等着听一个答案。 

半响，长庚艰涩的声音才响起:“那时候，李丰等不及要拿到公司股份，他一次未得手，肯定还会再来，我……我留在你身边，会给你带来危险……” 

顾昀闭上了眼。 

果然，和自己猜的八九不离十。 

他的沉默再次让长庚乱了阵脚，他一把握住顾昀没有打吊瓶的手急道“子熹！我知道错了！那时候我太不成熟，考虑问题不周全，我……我……” 

“长庚，你十一岁时，我找你父亲将你要了来。”顾昀突然睁眼，打断长庚的语无伦次。 

长庚:“……”顾昀平平淡淡的一句话，瞬间让他红了眼眶。 

“你觉得我为什么那样做？”顾昀回握住长庚冰凉的爪子，步步紧逼。 

长庚:“……” 

“是因为你没了母亲很可怜？还是因为你父亲不管你孤苦无依？”顾昀手上用力，不给长庚喘息的机会。 

“其实，什么都不为，我就是单纯想对你好，想照顾你，给你依靠。” 

可是你呢？给我这个机会了吗？ 

这一句软弱的追问他到底没有办法从嘴里吐出，只能疲惫地闭上了眼。 

长庚觉得自己的心像是被一只巨大的手直接伸入胸腔一把摘走，钻心的痛楚几秒钟之后才汩汩而至，他疼极了一样，轻轻抽口气，千言万语的歉疚密密实实堵在嘴边，反而一个音节也发不出，只能救命稻草般抓紧顾昀的手，颤抖着埋头在那人床前，无声呢喃，“子熹……”


End file.
